Friend and Girlfriend
by Rha94line
Summary: "Sahabat macam apa yang merebut pacar temannya sendiri?"


**Author says: **Hai readers setia author! kali ini author berbagi fanfic dengan tema perselingkuhan... denger tema-nya aja udah sesuatu banget, ya? hahaha~ ok cast-nya author ambil dari Pledis, dan seperti biasa author selalu menggunakan cast utama namja-nya itu adalah buatan author. Well, so please read and review~ thanks!

~-0o0-~

**Title: **Friend and Girlfriend

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/School Life/Friendship

**Summary: "**Sahabat macam apa yang merebut pacar temannya sendiri?"

**Main Characters:**

· Lee Minkyu

· Noh E-young

· Hwang Minhyun

· Kwak Aron

· Kang Baekho

**Other Cast:**

· Park Lizzy

**Attention:**

· Karakter 'Lee Minkyu' itu tidak nyata~ hanya fiktif belaka. Ini dunia fanfic, jadi apapun bisa terjadi di sini.

· Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Friend and Girlfriend**

**Part 1**

Minkyu baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dan akan langsung latihan basket dengan teman-temanku.

"Kemarin kau pergi dengan E-young?" tanya Aron

"Tidak… aku belum bertemu dengannya dari kemarin, kenapa?" Minkyu balik bertanya

"Benarkah? tapi kemarin aku melihatnya dengan seorang namja di café, kupikir itu kau."

"Namja?"

"Iya, aku pikir kau lah yang sedang bersamanya kemarin."

"Jam berapa?"

"Sore, yaahh… sekitar jam 3…"

"Kemarin aku di rumah Baekho seharian…"

"Iya, dia bersamaku mengerjakan PR matematika." kata Baekho

"Lalu kalau begitu E-young dengan siapa?" tanya Aron

"Sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Minhyun yang baru saja datang

"Itu yeojachingumu baru keluar dari kelasnya…" Aron menunjuk E-young yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Minkyu

"Oppa, mau langsung pulang?" tanya E-young yang baru saja menghampiri Minkyu dan teman-temannya

"Aku ada latihan basket hari ini, jadi tidak bisa… mungkin besok, ya?" kata Minkyu

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dengan Lizzy saja…"

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, ya?"

"Iya… aku pamit dulu." lalu E-young pergi

Minkyu dan E-young memang sudah saling mengenal, mereka juga sudah lama pacaran. Minkyu sangat menyukai sifatnya yang menurutnya manis itu.

Sore harinya setelah Minkyu dan teman-temannya latihan basket, mereka pergi ke rumah Minkyu untuk mendiskusikan tugas kelompok.

"Oh iya, soal tadi siang… kemarin yeojachingumu di café dengan siapa?" tanya Baekho yang masih penasaran

"Mana aku tahu, tanya Aron yang melihatnya…" kata Minkyu

"E-young? Kenapa dia?" tanya Minhyun

"Aku melihatnya kemarin sore bersama seorang namja, tapi Minkyu bilang itu bukan dia." jelas Aron

"Memang bukan aku, mungkin E-young dengan temannya." Minkyu mencoba untuk berpikiran positif

"Hanya itu saja tanggapanmu?" tanya Aron

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Minkyu

"Hey… yeojachingumu pergi dengan namja lain, mungkin saja mereka sedang berkencan… masa kau mau membiarkannya?" kata Baekho

"Aku percaya E-young bukan yeoja yang seperti itu…"

"Bagaimana kalau mereka memang berkencan?"

"Tidak mungkin, sudahlah… jangan mengada-ada."

Minkyu berkata begitu karena selama ini ia mengenal E-young sebagai sosok yeoja yang baik dan manis.

**Part 2**

Keesokan harinya Minkyu pulang sekolah dengan E-young.

"Waktu hari Rabu sore kau kemana?" tanya Minkyu

"Aku? tidak kemana-mana, memangnya kenapa?" E-young balik bertanya

"Bukan apa-apa… hanya saja Aron bilang, dia melihatmu berada di café."

"Café? Aku tidak pergi ke café, aku ada di rumah… jeongmal…"

"Berarti Aron salah lihat, malah dia bilang kau dengan seorang laki-laki di café itu."

"Ah, ada-ada saja… kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka pergi ke café kecuali kau ajak. Lagi pula untuk apa aku pergi dengan namja lain?"

"Iya… iya… aku tahu, aku percaya kau tidak mungkin pergi dengan namja lain. Jadi, nanti sore aku ke rumahmu, ya?"

"Umh… sore ini? Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Karena hari ini aku harus membantu eomma-ku di rumah. Jadi mungkin lain kali saja ya, oppa?"

"Kau memang anak yang baik, ya? membantu eommamu."

"Kau bisa saja…"

Karena E-young bilang dia sibuk sore ini, jadi Minkyu pergi saja dengan Aron dan Baekho ke sungai Han untuk bermain basket.

"Minhyun kemana?" tanya Baekho

"Entahlah… aku tidak bisa menghubungi handphonenya dari tadi siang." kata Aron

"Mungkin dia sibuk." kata Minkyu sambil melempar bola ke ring

"Kau sudah bertanya pada E-young tentang café itu?" tanya Aron

Minkyu mengangguk, "Sudah…"

"Lalu apa jawabannya?" tanya Baekho

"Dia bilang dia tidak pergi ke café, sore itu dia ada di rumah dan tidak pergi kemana-mana." jawab Minkyu

"Banarkah? tapi aku yakin itu dia." kata Aron

"Hey, E-young bilang dia tidak suka pergi ke café kalau bukan denganku…"

"Hmm… aneh, tapi aku benar-benar yakin kalau itu dia, dengan seorang namja."

"Mungkin kau salah lihat, atau sebaiknya kau pakai kacamata!" cibir Baekho

"Enak saja! matakku masih bagus!" bantah Aron

Minkyu melihat sebuah motor yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Hey… bukankah itu motornya Minhyun?" tanya Minkyu

Aron dan Baekho mengikuti arah pandangan Minkyu,

"Eh? iya, benar… itu motornya." kata Aron

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekho

"Ayo kita kesana." ajak Minkyu

Mereka bertiga pun menghampiri motornya Minhyun, tak lama kemudian Minhyun datang, tapi… dia datang bersama E-young…

**Part 3**

-Minkyu POV-

Kulihat Minhyun jalan bersama E-young menuju tempatku berada.

"E-young?" pekik Aron

"Kenapa E-young bersama Minhyun?" kata Baekho

"Oh! Kenapa kalian bertiga ada disini?" tanya Minhyun

"E-young, kau bilang kau mau membantu eomma-mu?" tanyaku

"Oppa? Oh, iya… aku memang mau membantu eomma-ku." jawab E-young

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan bersama Minhyun di sini?"

"Tadi aku baru berbelanja, dan kebetulan bertemu dengannya… jadi dia mengantarku pulang." Jelas E-young

"Pulang? Lalu kenapa ke sungai Han dulu, arah rumahmu kan bukan kesini?" tanya Baekho mulai curiga

"Aku beli ddokbukgi dulu, lihat…" E-young menunjukan kantong plastik berisi ddokbukgi

"Kau tadi kemana? Aku hubungi lewat telepon tapi tidak diangkat?!" tanya Aron

"Maaf, aku sedang di jalan dan tidak mendengar ada telepon." jelas Minhyun

"Lalu sekarang kau mau langsung pulang?" tanyaku

"Iya…" E-young mengangguk

"Dengan Minhyun?" tanyaku lagi

"Karena ada oppa, jadi aku pulang dengamu saja." kata E-young sambil megenggam tanganku

"Baiklah… aku akan mengantarmu pulang." aku memberikan bola basket pada Aron dan segera mengantar E-young pulang.

Kami pun berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya E-young.

"Oppa, kenapa dari tadi diam saja?" tanya E-young

"Ah? tidak apa-apa… aku hanya kelelahan saja setelah main basket tadi." jawabku di sambung dengan senyuman

"Atau jangan-jangan kau marah ya aku diantar oleh Minhyun tadi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah… dia kan temanku, aku malah senang kalau temanku peduli padamu juga dan mengantarmu. Aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu juga di saat aku tidak ada."

"Kau memang namja yang baik, oppa…"

Aku pun tersenyum lalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Oppa, tunggu…"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana… ayo naik…" kataku sambil berjongkok di depannya

"Apa?"

"Ayo, naik saja…"

"Hh… aku pikir apa…" E-young pun naik ke punggungku dan aku pun menggendongnya pulang

"Kau berat juga, ya?" kataku

"Enak saja!" bantah E-young

"Aku hanya bercanda."

-Minkyu POV End-

**Part 4**

-Aron POV-

Hari ini Baekho memintaku menemaninya ke mall untuk membeli kaset game. Tadinya kami mau mengajak Minkyu juga, tapi dia bilang tidak bisa karena sedang ada acara keluarga.

"Minhyun akhir-akhir ini sulit di hubungi, ya?" kata Baekho

"Iya, bahkan dia jarang pulang sekolah dengan kita, kan?" kataku

"Tidak biasanya dia begitu…"

Aku menoleh ke arah toko pakaian, "Hey, hey… bukankah itu E-young?"

"Mana?" tanya Baekho memperhatikan

"Itu, yang pakai baju merah di sebelah kasir. Dia terlihat bersama seorang namja?"

"Kita hampiri saja dia."

"Jangan! kita tunggu saja… Aku penasaran siapa namja yang bersamanya itu.

Aku terus memperhatikan E-young dan dia memang sedang bersama seorang namja. Tak lama kemudian kulihat E-young dan namja itu menuju pintu keluar toko, aku benar-benar terkejut karena ternyata namja yang bersamanya itu adalah Minhyun.

"Apa kita harus membertahu Minkyu?" tanya Baekho

"Gunakan ini~" aku memberikan Handphone pada Baekho

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau potret mereka!"

Kami berdua mendapatkan foto E-young dan Minhyun yang sedang pegangan tangan. Aku merasa kasihan pada Minkyu, padahal dia selama ini selalu baik pada yeojachingunya itu, apalagi pada Minhyun yang sahabatnya sendiri.

-Minkyu POV-

Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak, ya? Aku jadi ingin menelepon E-young…

"Yeoboseo~" sapa E-young

"Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya?" tanyaku

"Maaf, aku… aku sedang di dapur barusan, handphoneku ada di kamar, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau ada telepon."

"Begitu, ya… kau sedang apa sekarang?"

"Ummh… sedang mau makan siang."

"Oh, ya sudah makan siang saja dulu."

"Iya, oppa sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah…"

"Oppa dimana sekarang?"

"Aku ada di rumah, tadinya aku mau ke mall bersama Baekho dan Aron, tapi aku ada acara keluarga."

"Mall?! mau apa mereka berdua ke mall?"

"Beli kaset game… kenapa di situ berisik sekali? Apa kau sedang berada di luar?"

"Ti-tidak…"

Tiba-tiba teleponnya terputus, aneh sekali… aku coba meneleponnya lagi tapi tidak aktif, kenapa, ya?

-Minkyu POV end-

**Part 5**

Baekho dan Aron datang ke rumah Minkyu sore harinya. Mereka bermaksud untuk bermain game yang baru mereka beli di mall tadi siang.

"Bilang padanya jangan?" bisik Baekho

"Nanti saja, jangan mengacaukan harinya… ini belum saat yang tepat." bisik Aron

"Kalian bicara apa?" tanya Minkyu yang baru keluar dari toilet

"A—anio… kami sedang membicarakan game saja." kata Aron

"Tadi siang aku menelepon E-young, tapi tiba-tiba saja teleponnya terputus, dan saat aku mau menghubunginya lagi… handphonenya tidak aktif, aneh sekali, ya?"

"Apa dia ada di rumah tadi siang?" tanya Baekho

"Iya, dia bilang di ada di rumah, tapi anehnya rumahnya berisik sekali, seperti sedang banyak orang." jawab Minkyu

"Benarkah?" tanya Aron

"Oh iya, Minhyun kemana? Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak pernah main dengan kita." kata Minkyu

"Entahlah… aku juga mencoba menghubunginya tapi tidak pernah ada jawaban."

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk sendiri… atau mendapat teman baru." kata Aron

"Mungkin kau benar… padahal besok kan kita ada pertandingan basket, tapi dia sulit sekali dihubungi…" kata Baekho

"Iya… dia juga sering bolos latihan basket akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa, ya?"

"Kita ke rumahnya saja bagaimana?"

"Sekarang?" tanya Aron

"Aku masih ingin main game, nanti saja ke rumahnya." kata Baekho

"Kita main game di rumahnya saja, ayo" kata Minkyu

"Tapi-" Aron berusaha menolak

"Sudahlah, ayo…"

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Minhyun, tapi eommanya Minhyun bilang kalau dia sedang tidak ada di rumah… akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Dia akhir-akhir ini sibuk sendiri, ya?" kata Baekho

"Minhyun!" Aron menunjuk Minhyun yang sedang mengendarai motor tak jauh dari trotoar yang mereka injak saat ini.

"Dia menuju ke arah rumah E-young?" tanya Minkyu

"Tentu saja! kau tidak lihat siapa yang sedang di boncengnya?! Itu yeojachingumu! E-young!" kata Baekho

"Serius?"

'Apa benar itu E-young? Tapi kenapa dia bersama dengan Minhyun?' pikir Minkyu

**Part 6**

Minkyu, Aron dan Baekho langsung berlari menuju rumah E-young, mereka ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka bersembunyi tak jauh dari rumah E-young, dengan tujuan untuk mengintai.

"Itu motornya Minhyun terparkir di depan rumahnya E-young, kan?" tanya Minkyu

"Umh… Minkyu… sebenarnya kami ingin mengakui sesuatu." Aron berbicara dengan nada gugup

"Iya, ada yang ingin kami perlihatkan padamu." kata Baekho

Lalu Aron menunjukan sebuah foto dari ponselnya pada Minkyu.

"E-young? dan- Minhyun?!" Minkyu tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat

"Sebenarnya, saat kami di mall tadi siang… kami melihat mereka berdua jalan bersama, aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya padamu… tapi aku takut semuanya semakin buruk bila kusembunyikan ini." kata Aron

Minkyu menarik napas, "Hh… begitukah? aku di khianati oleh teman sendiri?"

"Sepertinya Aron memang tidak salah lihat bahwa yeoja yang di café itu adalah E-young, dan mungkin namja yang dia lihat bersamanya adalah Minhyun." kata Baekho

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa…" kata Minkyu

"Kau mau menyusul ke rumah E-young?" tanya Aron

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana… jadi sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Minkyu memutuskan untuk pergi

"Minkyu, kau tak apa?" Aron dan Baekho menyusul Minkyu

Minkyu hanya mengangguk. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini, dia berpikir apa benar akhir-akhir ini Minhyun sibuk karena dia bersama E-young?

'Apa dia ingin merebutnya dariku?' batin Minkyu

Malam harinya Minkyu mendapat telepon dari E-young, sebenarnya ia malas mengangkat teleponnya… tapi entah kenapa ia tetap mengangkat teleponnya begitu saja.

"Yeoboseo…" sapa Minkyu saat mengangkat teleponnya

"Yeoboseo… oppa sedang apa?" tanya E-young

"Sedang tiduran saja, kau?"

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, karena bosan… jadi aku meneleponmu."

"Begitu, ya?"  
"Kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu terdengar lemas… apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh iya besok katanya kau ada pertandingan basket, ya?"

"Iya, kau datang, kan?"

"Iya… aku akan datang."

"Baiklah, umh… mianhae aku tidak bisa bicara lama-lama… aku sedang kurang enak badan, jadi aku ingin tidur saja."

"Baiklah, jaljayo~"

"Jaljayo~"

**Part 7**

Keesokan harinya, Minkyu berkumpul di kantin bersama Aron, Baekho dan Lizzy.

"Mana E-young?" tanya Minkyu pada Lizzy

"Katanya dia mau ke perpustakaan dulu." jawab Lizzy

"Dan lagi-lagi Minhyun menghilang." gumam Baekho

"Anak itu…" gerutu Aron

"Lizzy, kau pasti tahu segalanya tentang E-young, kan? kau sahabat baiknya…" kata Minkyu

"Kenapa?" tanya Lizzy

"Apa dia sering membicarakan hubunganku dengannya padamu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kami jarang bersama, pulang sekolah pun aku jarang dengannya. Dia sering bilang kalau dia mau pulang sekolah bersamamu."

"Apa? kami sudah jarang pulang sekolah bersama…"

"Iya, Minkyu lebih sering pulang dengan kami berdua." kata Baekho

"Kau serius? tapi kemarin juga E-young bilang kalau dia akan pulang bersamamu, maka dari itu aku pulang sendiri." jelas Lizzy

"Tidak, kemarin aku pulang di jemput appaku karena ada acara keluarga." jelas Minkyu

"Aneh…" gumam Lizzy

Baekho menatap Minkyu dan bertanya, "Minkyu, kau yakin kalau E-young tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan—"

"Annyeong! waahh… kalian makan tanpa aku…" tiba-tiba Minhyun datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah Minkyu

"Darimana kau?" tanya Aron

"Aku dari perpustakaan…" jawab Minhyun

"Apa kau melihat ada E-young di sana?" tanya Lizzy

"E-young? aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini… kenapa tidak tanya Minkyu saja? Dia kan namjachingunya…" kata Minhyun

"Kupikir dia bersamamu, karena bukankah dia sering denganmu akhir-akhir ini?" sindir Minkyu

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minhyun

"Itu E-young…" Lizzy menunjuk E-young yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka

"Kau darimana?" tanya Minkyu ketus

"Dari perpustakaan, kenapa?" E-young balik bertanya

"Tadi kau bertemu dengan anak ini di perpustakaan?" tanya Minkyu sambil menunjuk Minhyun

"Oh, iya… tadi aku memang bertemu dengannya, dan dia membantuku mencarikan buku." Kata E-young

Minkyu langsung menatap sinis pada Minhyun, "Kau bilang kalau kau tidak bertemu dengannya, kan? Hwang Minhyun…"

"Umh… aku baru ingat kalau aku dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah, mianhae… aku pergi dulu…" Minhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Minkyu

"YA! KAU MAU KEMANA?!" Minkyu langsung mengejar Minhyun

**Part 8**

Saat ini Minkyu sedang berhadapan dengan Minhyun di belakang sekolah, Aron dan yang lainnya pun ikut menyusul mereka.

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan ini!" Minkyu menunjukkan foto yang Aron beri padanya kemarin pada Minhyun dan E-young

"Oppa, apa maksud dari semua ini?!" tanya E-young

"Kau yang seharusnya jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini!" seru Minkyu

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, oppa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura! kau memang pergi ke café dengan Minhyun waktu itu, kan?! Lalu kau berbohong kalau kau sedang di rumah padahal sedang berada di mall dengan Minhyun kemarin! Kau juga sering berbohong pada Lizzy akan pulang bersama denganku padahal tidak! Kau selalu pulang dengan Minhyun, kan?! Jawab!"

"Minkyu… aku—" Minhyun mencoba bicara

"CUKUP! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu! Kau? Sahabat? SAHABAT MACAM APA YANG MEREBUT PACAR SAHABATNYA SENDIRI?! Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku!"

"Oppa, ini semua salah paham… aku benar-benar minta maaf…" ucap E-young

"Aku tidak butuh kau minta maaf padaku… aku sudah muak! Aku berusaha bersikap biasa saat tahu kau pergi diantar oleh Minhyun sore itu, aku tidak ingin marah karena Minhyun adalah sahabatku! tapi apa ini yang dimaksud sahabat?!"

Minkyu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Baekho menepuk pundak Minhyun, "Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatmu…" kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Minkyu

Aron menatap Minhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi.

"Kau keterlaluan…" ucap Lizzy pada E-young lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Minkyu, Aron, Baekho dan Lizzy pergi ke Rooftop sekolah…

"Mau kubelikan minuman untuk menenangkan pikiranmu?" tanya Lizzy

"Tidak usah…" jawab Minkyu

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Aron

"Entahlah… aku masih ingin menenangkan pikiranku saja… lagi pula aku tidak butuh maaf darinya, aku tak ingin dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri…"

"Kenapa? bukankah dia sudah menyakitimu? Lalu Minhyun menghianatimu… dan kau tidak butuh dia minta maaf padamu?" tanya Baekho

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintainya, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama marah pada E-young."

"Kau itu terlalu baik… tapi kenapa E-young harus berbuat ini padamu?" kata Lizzy

"Sudahlah… aku butuh waktu untuk bisa menerima apa yang sudah terjadi."

**Part 9**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Minkyu menghindari kontak dengan E-young ataupun Minhyun. Ia masih ingin sendiri.

"Masih mau menghindariku?" tanya E-young ketika berpapasan dengan Minkyu di koridor sekolah

"Aku masih butuh waktu untuk sendiri, jadi jangan ganggu aku." Kata Minkyu

Ia mencoba untuk pergi, tapi E-young menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hubungan kita menggantung seperti ini, kalau kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kalau kau tidak pernah berbohong padaku juga semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku… aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu berbohong padamu. Tapi aku tidak pernah punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Minhyun."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau pegangan tangan dengannya saat di mall? kenapa kau sering pulang sekolah dengannya? dan kenapa dia sering datang ke rumahmu? Apa itu yang kau sebut tak ada hubungan apa-apa?"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa dengannya!"

"Aku memang sudah memaafkanmu, hanya saja aku masih belum ingin membahas soal kelanjutan hubungan kita."

"Lalu kau masih akan terus menggantungnya seperti ini? Aku butuh jawaban darimu oppa… jebal, aku benar-benar tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu…"

"Kau selingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri! Pikirkan saja bagaimana perasaanku saat aku melihatmu bersamanya!"

Setelah itu Minkyu meninggalkan E-young.

-Minkyu POV-

Aku memang sangat-sangat mencintainya dan tidak pernah ingin putus dengannya, kenapa ini menyangkut persahabatanku juga dengan Minhyun? kenapa harus sahabatku sendiri yang merebutnya?!

Sore itu di sungai Han…

"Masih belum baikan dengan Minhyun?" tanya Baekho

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa menjawab.

"Aku sangat mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, Minkyu… kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga pasti akan sulit untuk menerima semua ini, apa lagi dikhianati sahabat sendiri…" kata Aron

"Memaafkan adalah hal yang mudah bagiku, yang sulit adalah… bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit hatiku ini?" kataku

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan saran apa-apa… itu semua tergantung padamu saja, melanjutkan hubungan kalian, atau mengakhirinya."

"Entahlah, aku masih bingung harus bagaimana…"

-Minkyu POV end-

**Part 10**

Pagi-pagi sekali Minkyu bangun, ia membuka tirai kamarnya dan terkejut melihat E-young yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya.

Minkyu bergegas menghampiri E-young, "Kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?"

"Kau masih marah, ya?" tanya E-young

"Entah kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu terlalu lama… beberapa hari ini aku hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiranku saja."

"Apa kau juga masih marah pada Minhyun?"

Minkyu hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Dia masih belum menemuiku ataupun bicara padaku, aku lelah dengan semua ini…"

"Aku minta maaf karena aku, pertemanan kalian…"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin kau menyalahkan diri sendiri… biarkanlah yang lalu telah berlalu. Mulai sekarang, kita harus saling jujur dan terbuka tentang perasaan masing-masing…"

Lalu E-young memeluk tubuh Minkyu dengan erat, "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku tidak akan bermain-main dengan perasaanmu lagi, oppa."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi…"

"Saranghae~"

E-young membelai wajah namjachingunya itu. "Aku sudah bertindak bodoh karena telah menyakiti namja sebaik dirimu, oppa."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi, ya?"

Esokny harinya, Minkyu bertemu dengan Minhyun di sekolah…

Minhyun mengulurkan tangannya tepat di hadapannya saat mereka berpapasan.

"Aku tahu mungkin mudah bagiku untuk meminta maaf, tapi memaafkan adalah hal yang cukup sulit… aku hanya ingin minta maaf dan kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal…" kata Minhyun

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya… aku memang kesal dan marah padamu, hanya saja aku tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Kau sudah seperti saudara bagiku, jadi… aku ingin mengakhiri perang saudara ini." kata Minkyu

"Still friend?"

"Forever…"

"Senangnya melihat kalian berdua sudah baikan." kata Aron dan Baekho

"Aku ketinggalan, ya?" kata Lizzy yang baru saja datang

"Dari mana saja kau?!" tanya Baekho

"Kita masih labil… dan tanpa kita sadari, kita saling menyakiti perasaan masing-masing. Mulai sekarang, jangan ada kebohongan lagi diantara kita, ya?" kata Minkyu

Masa muda memang penuh dengan masalah, persahabatan dan cinta…

**-The End-**

**Author says: **Yah memang begitulah, masa muda memang penuh dengan masalah percintaan dan persahabatan. Tapi itulah yang dinamakan warna-warni cinta dan persahabatan, namanya juga hidup, kalau ga ada tantangan dan masalah, ga akan seru. Iya ga? Ok selesai sudah fanfic author kali ini, semoga kalian suka. Nantikan fanfic-fanfic menarik lainnya dari author! bye~ thanks for read and review!


End file.
